Xadia
Xadia is the land comprising the eastern part of the continent. It is a land rich in magic. Everything in Xadia bears a connection to one of the six Primal Sources: every creature, plant, tree, even the earth itself. The most intelligent of the magical creatures, the elves and the dragons, rule over the harmonious races of Xadia.The Dragon Prince - World: Xadia Each elven race has their own territory inside Xadia. History 5000 years ago, Xadia was formed by the first elves, followed by the rise of the city of Elarion 3000 years later. The first king of the dragons, Sol Regem, took on his role 1200 years to the present, succeeded by Luna Tenebris only 200 years later, the same era The Mage Wars took place.Timeline of Xadia Originally, Xadia was still one land that encompassed the entire continent. Elves were not yet allied and neither divided by their primal sources. Humans suffered during this time,San Diego Comic-Con 2019 - CartoonUniverse Details however, this changed with the rise of Elarion 2000 years ago, when they had discovered and used dark magic, which harnessed the magic from magical creatures themselves, killing them in the process. On decision of Sol Regem, the city of Elarion was burned down in return for their leader's refusal to give up the forbidden knowledge.Book Three, Chapter 1:"Sol Regem" Terrified by the threat of dark magic, the elves and the dragons drove all of the humans to the western half of the continent 1000 years ago, which became known as "Judgement of the Half-Moon", due to being an order of the Dragon Queen Luna Tenebris, who decided to spare the lives of the humans. The continent was then divided by a churning river of molten lava to keep The Human Kingdoms and the lands of Xadia apart from one another.Book 1, Episode 1: "Echoes of Thunder" The next dragon king, Avizandum, rose 300 years before the present. During his reign, the Startouch Elf Aaravos was punished and locked away into a magic mirror through a collaboration of dragons and elves for currently unknown reasons. Approximately 10 years before the present, a group of humans invaded Xadian territory on a mission to kill and harvest a Magma Titan, in return punished for their intrusion by Avizandum, who attacked the foes, taking the lives of three queens in the progress.Book Two, Chapter 6:"Heart of a Titan" Although wishing for peace at first, King Harrow of Katolis was convinced by his adviser years after to seek revenge for the loss of his wife, leading to yet another trip into Xadia, to the Storm Spire, where the nest of the dragon king lies. Using a weapon enchanted with dark magic, the two humans struck down Avizandum, petrifying him and taking his life. Due to assuming his unborn son might one day seek revenge for his father, the egg of the Dragon Prince was forcefully taken and presumably destroyed.Book Three, Chapter 6:"Thunderfall" Following these events, the Dragon Queen ordered the assassination of King Harrow and his son Prince Ezran months later, executed by trained Moonshadow Elves, who however failed to kill the young prince. One of these elves, Rayla, discovered the lost egg of the Dragon Prince alongside the two princes Callum and Ezran, swearing to return it to its mother, as it could promise peace for the nations at last.Book One, Chapter 2:"What is Done" While the group was on their journey to return the egg, the clash at the border intensified, as the Standing Battalion of Katolis defended their ranks against the Sunfire Elves and their army, however failing to save their only outpost inside Xadian territory.Book Two, Chapter 4:"Voyage of the Ruthless" Seeing no other way but to block the elves' path into The Human Kingdoms, the breach was eventually destroyed by General Amaya. Meanwhile, Viren, who had become allied with the infamous Startouch Elf Aaravos, strove to put everything in motion for a final and fatal attack on Xadia, hoping for humanity to emerge as the victor once and for all. As the temporary ruler of Katolis, Viren allied with Prince Kasef of Neolandia, whom he marched into Xadia with, targetting Lux Aurea. There, the allies overran Queen Khessa, who was murdered by Aaravos before he and Viren corrupted the Sun Forge, Lux Aurea's nexus, allowing their soldiers to be enchanted with sun magic.Book Three, Chapter 7:"Hearts of Cinder" The army marched towards the Storm Spire once again, where they faced Team Zym, who had by then successfully hatched Azymondias, the Prince of the Dragons, and returned him to his home. Together with plentiful helpers such as the army of the Sunfire Elves, led by Janai, as well as a pack of dragons, the support of Duren, and other friends, Xadia reigned victorious over the foreign threat. Finally, the newly allied humans and elves faced the Dragon Queen Zubeia, who had fallen into a deep slumber due to the sorrow of losing both her mate and her egg. Now finally awakened again, the queen was overjoyed to learn that there may be a future for elves and humans to live in peace again.Book Three, Chapter 9:"The Final Battle" Lux Aurea Lux Aurea is the crowning achievement of the Sunfire Elves, a gleaming city of gold that radiates beauty, pride, and military might. At the city's heart is the Sunforge, a tower that captures the primal magic of the sun itself to infuse weapons with ever-searing heat. It is also the Sun Nexus.Creator Q&A 16.12.2019 - Nexus Beyond the Sunforge is the palace, where the Sunfire Queen holds court.The Dragon Prince - World: Xadia LuxAurea.png SunForge.png Lux Aurea Landscape.png Lux aurea throne room.png Aurea.png Silvergrove The Silvergrove is the home of the elusive Moonshadow Elves, hidden underneath a veil, created through a magic spell. Only a Moonshadow Elf can enter it using a special ritual. Inside the Silvergrove is a pond with enchanted metal lotuses that show whether an assassin is alive. These flowers are enchanted by the craftsman Ethari. There is also a school and some kind of location where moonberry surprises are available. Silvergrove.png Notable Locations Far Reaches The Far Reaches is a region in Xadia that is known to host the great migration of Amblers.Ambler Midnight Desert By day, the black sands of the Midnight Desert soak up the sun's rays, subjecting travelers to terrible, terrible heat. But the night is worse: when the sun goes down, Soulfang Serpents emerge from below to suck the soul from anyone foolish enough to stray from the safety of the central oasis.The Dragon Prince - World: Xadia Midnight desert.png Moonshadow Forest The Moonshadow Forest is a forest located in the western lands of Xadia. It is home to a variety of flora and fauna, with the most notable being the Adoraburr. Moonshadow forest.png Shiverglades The Shiverglades are a cold region located in the north of Xadia. Not much is known about it yet. Storm Spire Beyond the Midnight Desert stands a needle of solid rock so tall it pierces the clouds. It was here at the highest point in Xadia that ancient Archdragons of the Sky carved a palace out of solid stone. From this perch in the sky, the Dragon King and Queen have kept a fearless watch over the magical lands of Xadia.The Dragon Prince - World: Xadia It is also there that the Dragonguard was based, sworn to serve the Dragon King. Due to the Storm Spire's immense height, the air is thinner towards the peak, making it difficult to breathe when ascending it. For these reasons, a spell is required for those scaling it to breathe properly. It is also the Sky Nexus. StormSpire.png StormSpirePeak.png Pinnacle.png SpireConcept.png Dragonguard The Dragonguard is a group of elves, sworn to protect the Dragon King and his family. Dragonguard members were not volunteers, but were chosen to serve the duty, which was considered a great honor.How Brown Morning Potion Podcast The guard consisted of different races of elves, including Skywing Elves and Moonshadow Elves. Notable members were Tiadrin and Lain, while Rayla is currently considered the last Dragon Guard. Flora *'Toot-lips/Peri-stinkles/Flatu-lillies:' Native to the Moonshadow Forest, these flowers may look innocent, but bear a stinky secret. Due to their horrible odor, elves nickname this flower "fart flower".Book Three, Chapter 2:"The Crown" *'Melodaisy:' Melodaisies are native to the Moonshadow Forest and charm with a beautiful blue flower. They earn their name from the fact that these plants can play an upbeat music tune while bouncing and emitting a blue glow. Trivia *Co-creator Aaron Ehasz has said that perfection, timelessness, and symmetry are central themes in Xadia, to contrast the themes of asymmetry and imperfection in the Human Kingdoms.Creators Q&A *Xadian oranges are seedless and have delicious, edible peels and can be eaten without peeling them first.TDP Official Tumblr *The Silvergrove's shady moon atmosphere was inspired by World of Warcraft's Ashenvale. *Lux Aurea serves "Flambéed fire cake", a stack of chocolate and marshmallows prepared by a mage, which arrives literally on fire and is considered a specialty.TDP Official Website - Kazi's and Elli's Birthdays References }} Navigation Category:Locations Category:World Category:A to Z